When does it Stop
by Donise Miller
Summary: Hinata went off to college to get away but somehow the one person has made it back into her life


_**When does it Stop**_

_**I had been sitting in class looking out the window. I finally made it to college last year and I'm happy. I had left my village were the one I loved has been for a long time. I don't know you very well but I am pretty sure you know what it feels like to love someone you can't be with. I think it is funny how life turns out the way it does, there is no telling what will happen.**_

"_**Hinata can I speak with you after class, I have that information you wanted"? "Sure, just make it quick I do have other things to do besides talk to you all day". "You don't have any business talking to me in such a manner if you don't want to be here you can drop my class"."If I were you I wouldn't test me I just might do it, then what pretty girl will you stare at all period hmmm". "Or should I say what student I saw you looking at that Nick kid for awhile, how come you don't ask him to stay after of class every other day"." I don't really care I am out of here". With that Hinata stormed out of the classroom with thousands of students amazed and a dumb struck professor.**_

_**As Hinata walked back to her car she bumped into a guy. "Oh my goodness I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going". The two of them picked up their things and met each other's eyes. "It's fine this happens all the time when I stop to look around, but anyway my name is Sasuke what's yours"? Hinata couldn't help but stare had this really happened someone from her village had come to the same school."My name is Hinata and this has never happened to me before I usually know where I am going". Sasuke looked at her with a weird kind of stare and at that time the world had come to a stop".**_

"_**Well I have to go now maybe we'll meet again". Hinata had almost gotten away but he stopped her."Wait one minute Hinata huyga where do you think you're going come back here and give me a proper leaf village ninja greeting"."Sasuke leave me alone before I call the Hokage on you I got her on speed-dial"."Before you go, here is my number call me before tonight I have a party I want you to come to, bring a friend". He snatched the phone from Hinata and put his numbed in and gave it back after taking one of his famous posing pictures".**_

_**Hinata had been upset already and didn't want any more drama so she went home got dressed and met her friend at the café down the street. **_

_**When she got there she didn't see her at first but then went over and sat down. "What's up Hinata how weir your classes today, did you the notes for me". "Yes. But I want to know if you want to go to a party tonight with me my friend invited me". "Well ok only if there is someone that will drop us off and pick us up". "you know me I always have the hook up you know how I roll". She called a friend for a ride then called Sasuke to find out where it was at. The two went back to Hinata's apartment and got dressed.**_

_**Her friend Dylan dropped them off and drove off as soon as he could. Hinata didn't want people to know about Dylan being her friend because he was the guy every girl wanted to go to prom with. When she arrived she could hear the loud music and the yelling of every guest. Kinara right beside her every step of the way not moving too fast or to slow. They got to the kitchen and were greeted by two young men who seemed to take an interest in them. "Hey girly want to ride in my car I'll let you pick the gear". "Hey dood those girls are with me and unless you want me to rearrange your face I advise you to stop talking right now". "Sorry Sasuke we didn't know we're just going to go over here now, then they walked away.**_

"_**Hey Hinata where have you been your late and I was getting worried". "Oh Sasuke you were getting worried a real ninja never lets their feelings get the best of them". "Well you should be the one to talk; oh I brought someone that you might find an interest in". "Well I hate to burst your bubble but unless it is the leaf village's number one hipper active knucklehead ninja then I don't care". "You're in luck Hinata because it's me in the flesh and I'm going to change my future and yours". With that Naruto kissed her and she fell into a daze.**_

"_**Is this really happening", Hinata thought to herself as the others were amazed. "Well I guess that means it's just you and me girl" Sasuke said to Kinara. "You wish you pervert, I already have a boyfriend, he dropped us off and he's coming to pick us up"; she said with an annoyed tone. "Well I see why don't you just come over here and let those two talks, you might find me interesting". "Well I guess, but no funny business you understand".**_

_**The two sat on the couch and talked as Naruto and Hinata had a conversation of their own. Sasuke told her the information about their village and Hinata, Naruto and his background. He told her that Hinata moved out of the village because of Naruto. She loved him and he didn't even know she existed so she moved away hopping that would help her to forget and relieve the pain. When she saw me earlier today all her **_

_**emotions and memories came flooding back and she almost lost it. Most people wouldn't be able to tell but I've known her for a long time and I'm a ninja so I know when she's at her limit.**_

_**After the party kinara's so called boyfriend picked them up and dropped them off at the apartment. Kinara and Hinata got ready for bed and sat in the living room and fell asleep there. **_


End file.
